


Desperate to Defecate

by stripedshirt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Use, Defecation, Desperation, Goths, No Sex, Scat, Short, Short Story, Toilet, Traditional Goth, feces, not really scat, quick fic, trad goth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedshirt/pseuds/stripedshirt
Summary: Lazarus, a young college student, overindulges in the snacks at an art event.
Kudos: 8





	Desperate to Defecate

It was no Bat Cave but it was something to do on the weekends. An art show was right up Lazarus's alley. He could have minored in studio art, but photography was his passion where the latter was his hobby. Where outside the cold was beginning to bite, inside the gallery was pleasant enough to hang your jacket up and away. The rest of the guests had done so, but Lazarus had not. He stuck out like a sore thumb. He was only one of the group clad in black, his jacket long covered in pockets. Lazarus's teased hair made him seem taller than he was despite being the youngest of the group at 21. 

The paintings watched Lazarus in a way no other had. The canvases knew he was studying their form in his sketchbook. He would look at a painting quickly as he sketched its details as he would glance at a stranger. Along the guided tour, Lazarus snacked on what was available for guests. This was most fortunate as he'd forgotten lunch when he rushed out the house. He had no idea how much he was eating but that it was delicious. The gallery was rather well off. The snacks weren't your ordinary grapes and cheese, but small wraps  _ and _ the grapes and cheese. Muffins  _ and _ fruit. Lazarus was more than willing to sample a little bit of everything. 

As the tour was continuing, Lazarus's stomach groaned in digestion. What he had eaten filled his stomach well and was on its way out fast. His bowels began to ache as he followed the others. To leave now would be rude and he would miss what he was really there for. 

It wasn't long until he was feeling the desperation. Deep in his bowels, what he had ate was pushing down everything from breakfast. He had to go  _ now _ .

Lazarus sat his sketchbook down on a table and left from the group quietly. He walked straight for the men's room down the white, clean hall. No time to check his hair in the mirror, Lazarus opened a stall and locked it tight. In a second his pants and underwear were down and he sat on the toilet with a sigh. Finally he could let go and defecate without worry. It felt so good to release. 

His body took full advantage of this opportunity and released all the waste blocked up in his bowels. The size of his shit stretched his hole gently enough where he could feel it and feel the lewd pleasure it gave him. Releasing the last of his load, Lazarus sighed in relief and basked in the afterglow.


End file.
